Are You Sleepy Yet
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: Major cutness inside! She was sleepy, but one fatal comment can make her stubborn. Can L break through that? LxOC One Shot


"Nana would you please bring me that stack of papers?" He asked ever so kindly with a voice that never seemed to falter.

There he was, sitting in his odd, childish fashion, hair so shaggy you would have thought he hadn't combed it in weeks, and bags under his eyes that were as dark as the midnight sky outside, clearly showing that he didn't know what the word sleep meant despite his high IQ.

I on the other hand sat on the couch Indian style, my long red hair falling in front of my piercing black eyes in a side braid as I completed the fifth soduku game of the night. Though when his voice came out I stopped and picked up the papers on the small coffee table in front of me, taking them to him. As I approached with papers in hand he spun around to face me rather quickly. With sleep fighting to take over my body I struggled not to fall over from the sudden action.

"Ahh, thank you Nana. Helpful as always." He said with a small smile while turning back around, leaving me with a small blush on my perky cheeks.

Everyone else had gone home for the night. We had been going for about a week straight with little sleep and I couldn't blame them for wanting a small break. Even Watari went to bed for the night. So now it was only me and L. I must admit though, I was so tired I couldn't sleep. Though I wouldn't tell L that, if I did he would surely send me upstairs to bed like a child, which I am not.

He was dressed in his usual fashion, a white long sleeved shirt and faded blue pants that were a bit too long. I went with the more comfortable approach. Pajamas. It's not like we would be leaving anytime soon so what the heck, right? Actually If I did need to change all I would have to do was run upstairs considering my room was there.

Yea, I lived in this huge building that had been constructed by that amazing man. How he does it I'll never know. My pajamas consisted in a red tank top and some black shorts that stopped about mid-thigh. You could call them short-shorts but they were pajamas, so I didn't care. And it's not like L isn't use to this kind of clothing, he has to hang around with Misa all the time.

I went over to the couch and stretched out on my stomach while grabbing the soduko book from earlier. While resuming my game I failed to notice the squeaky sound of a sliding chair that seemed to be coming my way in a slow steady pace.

"I believe I am finished for the night Nana. Kira usually shuts down at around this time and judging from the dark bags under your eyes, you seem like you need to rest."

I looked up across the arm of the couch to see L had slid from his small operation center in front of numerous TVs and in front of me, still in his famed position.

"I'm fine. No need to worry about me." I said casually while once again going back to the ever important game of sudoku. Actually it was probably the only thing keeping me awake at the time. Before I knew it, I felt something wrap around my middle area and hoist me into the air, making me drop my puzzle in shock.

"Oh my gosh. L, what are you doing! Put me down right now!" I told him while squirming around on his shoulder. Did I mention he has a bony shoulder and that it kind of hurt.

"You should know by now that it is a rare occasion that I take no for an answer. Surely someone with a superior intellect like yours could figure that out right?" He said as he began up the long flight of stairs.

"Put me down, L. I told you I'm not tired!" I said while flipping him on the back. This resulted in him switching positions so now he had me in his arms bridal style. Great, that's sure to cause a blush.

"You say you're not tired but your mind and body says otherwise. You're usually a motor mouth and yet you've been rather quiet the past few days. Your normal straight posture has been reduced to a slight slouch and your focus is off. Believe me, you're tired." He finished by looking at me straight in the eyes and then to the door that we were now in front of.

"If you don't mind would you open that? I seem to have my hands full."

"I really shouldn't you know." I told him as I reached out and grasped the cold metal knob, twisting it slightly to the right and opening the door.

Once I looked in though I didn't recognize anything. My room had a nice green rug and pretty green curtains over the window. This room had none of those, so that could only mean he took me to the wrong place.

"Uhh L. This isn't my room." I said while reluctantly letting out a small yawn that was quickly covered by my slender hand.

"I'm aware of that. If I was to leave you in your room, you would be stubborn and stay up." He said while walking over to his bed and setting me down gently. Why does he even own a bed! He never sleeps!

"Y-You don't know that! I could very well go in there right now and fall asleep within minutes!" I said to him in an annoyed manner.

He sat down on the bed beside me and pushed on my shoulders ever so gently, like if he was to do it too hard, I may break like a fragile doll or something. "You say that now, but think about it. Because I told you that I thought you wouldn't go to bed, your pride would get in the way and you would do everything possible to stay up. Am I wrong?"

I felt my back hit the soft mattress below and I immediatly let out a sigh. No! I can't fall asleep! I refuse! "No you're wrong. I won't fall asleep." I said as another yawn escaped my parted lips.

"If you say so. But judging from your current behavior, you aren't going to last very long." He replied while getting up and moving to the other side of the bed. Soon he got underneath the fluffy covers and covered me up also.

"W-what are you doing?" I managed to stutter out. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks again as he moved closer to me. So close I could feel his warm breath hitting my bare shoulder and his loose baggy shirt against my back.

"You need to sleep Nana." He whispered softly into my ear, making me shudder slightly.

I must say, now that I was all warm and comfortable in bed I was literally fighting to stay awake. Though all that changed when I felt something run up along my leg, to my hip, and finally up my side before slowly sliding back down. Oh yea, that woke me up.

I gasped quickly and rolled over to the other side so I was now facing L, my cheeks flustered from the sudden action that he did and due to the fact he was closer than I originally though. So when I turned our noses almost touched before I scooted away a little bit, putting some distance between us.

"I thought by doing that, it would help you get to sleep faster." He replied with an innocent voice, though I'm sure I heard a bit a mischief in there despite my sleepy state.

"Oh." Was all I said. I actually wasn't really sure how to respond to that, so I lowered my head.

A few short seconds later I felt him once again slide his hand up and down, just barely touching my skin. It made tiny little goose bumps form all over me and it sent a cold chill down my spine. Though this time I didn't protest. It was actually rather...nice. Maybe it was just the sleepy talking but I could get use to this. Besides, he probably wouldn't stop even if I told him to. As I recall it was rare when he took no for an answer.

"Tell me, are you feeling sleepy now Nana?" He asked while stopping on the expose skin of my side where my shirt had risen a bit. He began to draw invisible patterns there and I suppressed a sigh that dared to escape my parted lips.

"No. I told you, I'm not going to sleep." I said to him a bit breathlessly. What he was doing was sending to the edge of falling asleep. But like he said, my pride was getting in the way.

"Oh really."

The hand that has been on my side now moved from there to where my hand was. He grasped it and brought it up between us. He moved his hand to my wrist and held it in a gentle embrace. I felt my eyes begin to droop and I fought it with every ounce of energy I had left in me, which wasn't that much. It was dwindling rather quickly thanks to everything he was doing.

Soon I felt warm breath upon my hand, and that was replaced by a tender set of soft lips. He kissed the tips of each of my fingers before moving to the inside of my palm around my thumb.

"Sleepy yet?"

This time, instead of giving him a response I only managed a groan. I moved to where I was laying on my back and he managed to prop his head up on his hand while his elbow rested on the bed so he could look down at me. That devious hand had managed to find its way to my stomach area and he began the long process of drawing invisible designs, making my stomach muscles twitch every now and then when he would hit a certain spot.

"Do I even need to ask at this point? I can see you are clearly falling asleep and thoroughly enjoying what I am doing." He said with the smallest hint of a smirk in his voice.

I turned my head to look at him, my eyes half closed. "I am not enjoying this." I told him with as much seriousness as I could muster.

"Oh really. Then maybe I should stop."

At that moment the relaxing rubs he was giving me suddenly stopped and I groaned in distaste. I actually was enjoying what he was doing, even if I wouldn't tell him.

"Was that a whine of displeasure I just heard?" He asked me.

I rolled over to where my back was once again facing him and gasped and he wrapped a strong arm around my stomach, pulling me closer to him. My back was touching his chest and I could feel it push forward every time he would take a breath.

"W-what are you doing now?" I asked him in a shy voice.

He said nothing this time. But I guess you could say actions spoke louder than words. My head as resting on a pillow and my neck was bent slightly forward making it exposed to the open. My black eyes shot wide open when I felt his smooth lips being placed upon it, giving me soft butterfly kisses up and down, and everywhere he could was able to get to. His hand that had been resting on the outside of my shirt slid underneath to my stomach and resumed its job of making simple patterns.

"You know, if you would turn back over to face me, I may consider kissing other places besides your hand and neck." He whispered into my ear after placing a feather soft kiss just below the lobe. "Though I am thoroughly enjoying this just the same."

I highly considered actually turning back over to face him, but I knew if I did, I would be red as a tomato and probably wouldn't be able to speak. But I pushed that to the side and slowly but surely turned back over, though I kept my head down so I could conceal the blush that took over. A delicate finger slid underneath my chin raising it up so I could look into his dark grayish-black eyes.

"Close your eyes for me Nana." He asked me.

I did what I was told and slight anticipation took over. After what felt like a year, those same lips that had managed to be everywhere else had finally made it to where I wanted them to be, on my own. I felt his hand slide up to my neck where his fingers intertwined in what hair they would find. After a moment he pulled away, his own eyes slightly closed and his breath a bit uneven.

"Are you going to go to sleep now?"

I let out a small laugh and nodded my head up and down. He kissed my forehead and brought my closer to his chest, and I gladly snuggled into my newfound warmth.

"But L, you don't sleep. You can't just lie here all night doing nothing." I told him as this sudden realization dawned on me.

He formed a small smile and gave me a quick peck. "I'd lay here for you. Now go to sleep."

"Thank you L. I love you."

He seemed to tense up a little bit by that last remark, but I had been meaning to tell him that for a long time and to my great satisfaction, appearently so had he.

He kissed the top of my head, it was buried into his chest, and he said, "I love you too."


End file.
